(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optic film of a side-edge backlight module, and in particular to a structure of optic film that allows light transmitting therethrough to leave in an irregular manner to facilitate subsequent use of the light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional backlight modules have been of such an improvement that a light source supplied by the conventional backlight module is effectively converted from a linear light source into a surface light source. However, the light source is still subject to the constraints imposed by the regularity of prism ribs formed on an optic film that constitutes in part the backlight module. Thus, light from the conventional backlight modules is emitted in the form of regular straight beam. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel comprises thin-film transistors and color filters which are of minute matrix arranged in an opposing manner. Thus, when the regular straight beam passes through gaps between units of thin-film transistors and the color filters, diffraction of light occurs, which forms interference patterns in the liquid crystal display panel.
Occurrence of the interference patterns in a specific liquid crystal panel cannot be identified in the site of backlight module manufacturers, and can only be found when a liquid crystal panel in which the backlight module is mounted is actuated. This often causes problems between the backlight module suppliers and the manufacturers of liquid crystal display panels, and is a trouble of pressing need to be overcome.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optic film for a side-edge backlight module that overcomes the problems discussed above.